The present invention relates to the use of shape memory thin films for carrying out micro-actuators usable in various applications in the micro-technologies field.
Metallurgy progresses allowed the application of shape memory materials in new and simplified embodiments, for example in the automotive field. A determinant factor of this development has been the increase of the cycles number and therefore of the actuator service life. Known applications constitute the engineering of mechanical components, such as shape memory wires or bars and use mechanical technologies of conventional type processing.
In the micro-technologies field, the use of shape memory materials is still at a research level.